Ram
Ram (ラム, Ramu), also known as one of the White Sisters (ホワイトシスター, Howaito Shisutā), is one of the CPU Candidates of Lowee and Blanc's younger twin sister who represent Nintendo DS handhelds along with Rom. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple Rams throughout the series though all of them retain more or less the same personalities and core aspects regardless of the setting. Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Main Article: Ram/Producing Perfection When the idol group known as MOB48 appears, Ram supports Blanc who has taken on the role of an idol to reclaim their lost shares. Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Main Article: Ram/U: Action Unleashed MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Main Article: Ram/MegaTagmension Blanc Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Main Article: Ram/4 Goddesses Online Drama CDs Moshi Megami Kouho-Sei Ga Imouto De Shinmitsuna KA·N·KE·I Dattara CD Imouto To Oputon No Naka De Ichaicha Shi Chau CD Megami Kouhousei wo Tsuntsun Shichau CD Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Ram, similar to her sister Rom are minor characters with little appearances in the manga. Her first appearance is in Volume 2. She joins her twin sister Rom in helping Blanc mend her relationship with Neptune. Next, Ram joins her sister in their quest to discover Santa's true identity. Ram last appears in Volume 3. Her roles consist of being turned into a baby and making chocolate for her older sister with the rest of the candidates. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Ram/The Animation Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Chou Jigen Game Neptune: High School Non-Neptunia Appearances Touch Shot! Love Application In Touch Shot! Love Application aom makes an appearance in the game as part of a custom skin that can be used on the main character's yPhone. The skin features her, Rom, and Blanc from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and uses their Chirper Gamipics as part of the icons on the protagonists phone while the wallpaper of the phone is taken from the official wallpaper from Hyperidmension Neptunia mk2 that features all three of them. Mugen Souls In Mugen Souls, there is a Shampuru enemy that greatly resembles Ram in terms of appearances and is named 'CPU Lilttle Sis'. This makes sense considering that Ram is the youngest of the twins. Ram's description is "Loves her big sis. Would even save the world for her". Mugen Souls Z In Mugen Souls Z, the Shampuru enemy who resembles Ram makes another appearance, though not in the same locations as the last game. Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Etymology Ram's name comes from the acronym for "'R'andom 'A'ccess 'M'emory". Trivia *Rom and Ram are the only dual goddesses, as in they both represent the same console. This is most likely due to the fact that the DS has two screens. *Despite how it appears, Ram is the younger sister. Because of Rom's shy personality, it is Ram who usually leads the way. In the English version, Ram herself tells Nepgear she is the younger twin, to her surprise. ** Ram being the more outgoing yet younger sister of the two would make her a representative of the 3D aspects of the Nintendo DS and successor handhelds. *Another way to tell the twins apart, besides color, hair length, and expression is by direction. Most of Ram's things are on the left while Rom's will be on the right. From our view however, Ram is on the right hand, while Rom is on the left. *In a recent popularity poll, Ram placed 18th, making her the least popular sister of the CPUs and CPU Candidates. *In the 4th quarter of 2014 a poll was posted to decide the possible next main character of a game (similiar to Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart). Ram made it to 13th place. *Ram's clothes are influenced by Nana from Ice Climber based on the colors. *Ram has half of the Nintendo DS logo on her hat. *Ram references Kirby's Epic Yarn in a cutscene in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 when she tells Rom to play the video game with the pink yarn on it with her. *In another cutscene in ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2, ''Rom and Ram reference the release of the 3DS by stating that Mina Nishizawa had bought them a new 3D gaming console. *Rom and Ram's weapons reference the Nintendo DS stylus. Navigation Category:Ram Category:Characters Category:CPU Candidates Category:Goddesses Category:Female Characters Category:Lowee Residents Category:Main Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Characters